Worlds end
by Joe Boo
Summary: a prelude to the coming end of the world as we know it, a man meets an old adversary who will change his life forever


At worlds end

In an apartment overlooking the city, a man awakes from his slumber, his hand searches for his companion in the silky sheets beside him, but nothing. He always knew she would never stay but a glimmer of hope had flickered ever so gently in his heart. Dragging his weary body he notices a letter poised on the pillow as if beckoning him. These last few months had been a godsend, his body had recuperated, he was in the best shape of his life .More importantly his mind was at ease, he was at peace with the world with himself.

Stretching his stiff limbs he reaches for the letter ….. In an elegant handwriting (something he hadn't expected from her)

My dearest

I will find you again, for now please let me be

S

It was signed S , she had helped him when he needed it most , given him companionship when he had lost his best friend and now had left him … to stand on his own. In a way it was better, he had been relying on her a bit more than he had liked.

As he stands up out of the bed and glares out the open terrace doors, a chill runs up his spine. He couldn't explain it, it was the years of training he prayed it was his imagination. He slows his breathing, senses were on knife edge. He had let his guard down. There was a butter knife to his left; a mirror to his right, jumping from the balcony would be suicide. His old life had finally caught up to him.

And with that thought he springs across the bed and leaps onto his would be attacker. He manages to throw his assailant up and over the coffee table. The would be assailant lands with a thud knocking all his air out, gasping for air he attempts to speak but cannot. And just as he raises his hand to strike he notices a familiar face, the pressed old jacket, the gold pocket watch ….. Alfred?

Alfred having finally regained his breath "nice to see you too … Mr. Wayne". Bruce helps Alfred to his feet and gives him a warm hug, this is the man who had been his "father" since his youth and this was the first that they were speaking in a few months. "I've missed you Alfred" he speaks. "And I you Mr. Wayne though I must confess I think you broke my hip"…..

Bruce holds Alfred at arm's length and looks him over

"How are you keeping?" "You look great", Bruce couldn't be happier to see his friend.

"Master Wayne you made me so proud when you decided to live your life and I couldn't be happier for you ... and you know I would never have…"

Bruce holds Alfred arm and beckons him to a chair "a life without you my friend is no life at all" "I am happy that you looked me up "

"You don't understand Master Wayne, I have ..."

Bruce cut him off again "can I pour you some tea; I know you love your tea"

Alfred visible irritated jumps of his chair and holds Bruce's hand "Bruce!" he yells" I have come because the world is in great danger, I have come because …." Bruce raises his finger to his lips and motions Alfred to be quiet ….. The hair on the nape of his neck was standing; it was as if the dark itself had come into the room

"We are not alone"….

Bruce turns and launches his fist at the flowing curtain, an untrained eye would have never notice the slender silhouette behind it …. As his graceful fist cut through the curtain it was just as gracefully deflected and at the same time held ….. By a powerful grip, a familiar grip …. Bruce's eyes betrayed his mind … he knew this hand, he knew this man … but it couldn't be... he had watched him die …

As their eyed met a sly grin fell upon the mystery man's lips …. "Hello Bruce …." Those words cut through the air. Bruce pulled his hand back and stumbles awkwardly towards Alfred.

"I watched you die ""this can't be ""oh but it is …. The prodigal student and his master …. Yet again" … it was Rhas al gul … back from the dead ….

"What have you done Alfred … what have you done?"

"Bruce listen to me, the world is in great danger and I need your help."

This man who had nearly succeeded in wiping out his city was asking for his help. He couldn't trust him he couldn't forget all that has transpired …. Could he … Rhas was many things but not a liar

"I don't know if you've heard but Bruce Wayne is dead"

"Master Wayne please I beg of you for my sake hear out what he has to say"

"You Alfred of all people, to betray me like this "Bruce was visibly agitated

"Stop all your self-pity, Alfred merely expedited the process, why do you think your female companion decided to leave so abruptly ".

A flash of anger Bruce leaps across the room and holds Rhas by his shirt. "If you have even … "

Rhas calmly looks into his eyes …. "If I wanted her dead she would be dead"

Alfred unable to bear this tension had taken a seat on the chair, "Master Bruce" he said loudly "there is no time for this, sit down and listen to what he has to say". In all the years they had spent together Alfred had never spoken to Bruce in such a tone, it must be serious. With that Bruce picked up an overturned chair and sat next to Alfred ….

"Speak if you must."

"As you know the league is a tremendous organization and has infiltrated nearly every nook and cranny where darkness shines brightest, we have the most sophisticated intelligence gathering on the planet"

"Bearing that in mind, there is a great threat approaching our world" …

"Why doesn't the almighty league deal with it what do they need me for "sneers Bruce…

Visibly angry Rhas continued. "As I was saying what you know of this world is but a drop in the sea"

"These are dossiers kept deep within league records only seen by 2 people and now you " Rhas hands Bruce a stack of folders …" within these pages you will find the identities of other similarly minded individuals as you , who have dedicated themselves to the protection of the weak and the innocent "

"The reason why the league needs your help is because these men and women would not work with us and by the time we had convinced them otherwise it would be too late."

"Too late for what?" Quips Bruce standing up and flinging the dossiers on the table. "This hocus pocus Armageddon end of days story is wearing thin, what makes you think that I'm going to believe all this"

Rhas unable to control his temper attacks Bruce and puts him in a choke hold,

"Then die and end your miserable existence"

Bruce fights back and finally manages to get free. Bruce ready to reciprocate his foes actions feels a calm reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Master Bruce you need to look at his" Alfred hands Bruce an image from his trembling hand.

"Forget everything you know Bruce, that what you hold in your hand is planet, a moving fiery planet ruled by an evil bloodthirsty being whose only goal is domination. The government s of this world has received a message indicating that he intends to come in peace …. They believe this …. They will be wiped out …you will be wiped out, WE will be wiped out … "

"So what makes you the expert?" asks Bruce

"It takes evil to recognize evil, Bruce." For the first time Bruce's stomach has tensed up "Could it be true? Rhas was never one for exaggeration and for him to be asking for help, it had to be serious.

Rhas was already walking towards the door "I have some weapons that will aid you, your counterparts …. Not so much "

Alfred having pawed through the dossiers "I heard about this one, it was on the news could hardly believe it, Metropolis I think, nearly leveled the whole city "and what about this one she's pretty"

Rhas was already half the way out the door "Bruce time is running out, the fate of the world is hanging in the balance, and now rests on your shoulders"

Bruce turns to look at Rhas "Like I said, Bruce Wayne is dead…. I don't think I can help you."

Rhas turns and looks sternfully at Bruce "I know. I don't need Bruce Wayne, I need the BATMAN!"


End file.
